


The Devil’s Own Luck

by Gh0stW0rd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Time Travel, depiction of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stW0rd/pseuds/Gh0stW0rd
Summary: Five has built a device that helps him track down temporal anomalies. However once he gets to a town called ‘Braeburn’ things take a turn for the worse when he finds out the town’s little... ‘quirk’. With the help of a young woman, Five will deal with this anomaly.Written like a episode of the show split into 5 parts.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1

**_Beep... Beep..._ **

A small, hand-held device beeps rhythmically. The device is shoddily made; buttons and dials from random sources. It was held together by duct tape and a prayer. The radar screen shows a blip on a small map.

A figure flashes before the desk the beeping originates from. A boy appearing in his early teens snatches it up. His crystal blue eyes only need a second to imprint the image in his head. A frown appeared on his face before he blinks downstairs.

At his sudden appearance Luther jumps. He had just come back from grocery shopping as evidenced by the bags he carried. “Geez, you need to come with a warning.”

“I’m heading out.” Five ignores the comment and marches past his largest brother in the foyer. Before Luther could ask Five says, “Just got a reading of a temporal anomaly. I’m gonna go check it out.” When his hand was on the door his brother called him back.

“Wait, you’re going alone?” Luther set the bags down and approached. “What if you run into trouble?”

“I don’t know if you remember, but I’m arguably the-.” Five was cut off.

“‘Most skilled assassin The Commission has ever produced’.” Luther recited dully. “I remember, but that doesn’t mean you can’t use some back up.”

“I’ll call if I need help.” He hopes that would satisfy his brother. By the look on Luther’s face, it didn’t. Five sighs, he understands his brother’s worry, but he doesn’t need to. He may be small, but he can take care of himself. “I will be fine, Luther.” He reassured. Luther relents as he watches his younger-older brother leave.

Five steps off a bus onto asphalt. The evening air sending a slight chill to the breeze. There were grey clouds in the distance signaling that it will rain soon. The leaves rustled with the wind and making some of those amber colors fall.

The bus stop was just outside the town limits, illuminated by a single old lamppost. A big wooden welcome sign read ‘Town of Braeburn’. The sign depicted a cartoon apple smiling with a green work popping out of its head with a matching face. A little off putting when you really look at it, but otherwise it’s a quaint town, surrounded by apple trees and wooden fences.

He kept his gaze on his radar screen. The blue screen showed the blip closer to his current location. It must be further in town. It looks like a long walk so he takes a casual look around before blinking closer.

The beeping got faster as he continued forward. The town was built in a circular pattern with a park in the center. The old fashioned buildings were made of brick and mortar with tin roofs.

He picks up his pace as he approaches the first building. Just as he rounds the corner Five got knocked on his ass by some force. A pressure still held his body to the ground.

He opened his eyes to see it was a young woman. “Ow.... Sorry ‘bout that.” She pushes her face off the ground. “Are you-?” She freezes mid-sentence and looks at him with disbelief. “Well, you’re new.” She whispered with a crooked grin.

Five only grimaced at her in return and said, “Get off me.” She shakes her head of whatever thoughts she had and stands up. She extends a hand to him. He brushes her off and pushes himself up instead. Although the stranger didn’t seem to take any offensive to his rejection.

“Why were you running?” He hissed out ashe dusts himself off.

“Raccoons are nasty little shits.” She said simply, showing him her pants were ripped at the ankle. “Didn’t even do anything, was just walking a little too close, I guess.” She shrugged. He only raised an annoyed brow at her.

“My name’s (Name). What’s yours, Kid?” She spoke with a bit of playfulness to her voice.

“I’m Five.” He fixed his tie.

“I asked for your name, not your age.” He was not amused at that comment. He simply straightened his navy blazer a little aggressively and searched for his tracker. He found it shattered on the pavement.

“Shit.” He growled to himself. The screen had popped out and there was a big crack in the plastic frame. No doubt the inner workings were damaged too.

“Oh, sorry. Did I break your toy?” She sounded sincere, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

“It’s not-!” He cut himself off. “Actually, yeah. It’s broken.” He said with a mouthful of spite. “Do you know where a hardware store is?”

“Yeah, ‘Mo’s Fix-It’. Keep going down this road and hang a left. Second on your right,” He was about to head in that direction before she continued, “but it’s closed right now.”

“ ** _Sigh_** , Thanks for nothing.” He gave a forced smile as he shoves the device in his pocket and starts marching away. (Name) bit her lip in silent contemplation before she called to him.

“Hey! Maybe I can help? I owe you for the, ya know, running into you thing.” She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

He eyed her carefully. She wore a ratty bomber jacket over her day clothes. Her stance was relaxed, if not a bit awkward. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a lopsided grin. Five deduced she wasn’t a threat and was truly trying to apologize to him. He lets his shoulders sag as he said, “Sure. Why not? Do you have a set of small tools.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a kit in my van.” She thumbed behind her.

“An adult inviting a minor to her van in the middle of the night? You’re not about to offer candy, are you?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nah, I’m more of a ‘have you seen my lost puppy’ type of girl.” She joked without missing a beat. Five only scoffed at her remark.

He follows her to the van with his hands in his pockets. Upon closer inspection he noticed the van was an older model, Volkswagen, probably from the ‘80s. There were a few dents and rusty spots, but it was all around well cared for. She slid the side door open and hopped in.

It wasn’t what he expected. There were cabinets lining where the walls met the ceiling. The floor looked like wood, but he was sure it wasn’t real. All the way in the back looked like a bed with drawers underneath. A skylight was over her bed and a string of Christmas lights were strewn about.

“You live in here?” He asked flatly. It was more of an observation rather than an invitation to talk.

“Yup, just me and the open road.” She opened a draw and pulled out a small black box. She hopped back out and handed it to him. Upon opening it he found the tools where haphazardly scattered in it. Five took a seat in the open doorway and got to work.

“So, are your parents here with you?” She tried to make conversation.

“No, I’m just here on an errand.” He preoccupied himself with the radar in his lap. He spent three straight weeks trying to get this thing to work and now it’s busted.

“Alone? This late?” She leaned on the side of the sliding door. He ignored her question and quickly got to work. He took the tape off and opened it up. It was a mess of wires and metal parts.

She heard him click his tongue as he pulled out a tiny glass bulb-tube that had a crack in it. He set it to the side as he removed the broken screen.

She had her arms crossed and faced forward, but he noticed she kept giving him side glances. He can feel her eyes on him and it was distracting.

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s not polite to stare?” He gave a petty grin.

“Sorry, it’s just this town doesn’t get many visitors. It’s nice to see someone new.” She gave him a softer smile. Five only rolled his eyes and kept working. After a few beats she spoke again. “Soooo, where’re you from?” She tried to keep up the conversation.

“Why do you want to know?” His patience was running thin. Why was this stranger so keen on talking to him?

“Well, ‘cause ya don’t really talk like the kids around here.” She simply states.

“What an astute observation.” His tongue dripped with sarcasm. “Care to point out something else obvious?”

“Yeah.” She nodded and pointed to him. “Asshole.” He squinted then resumed his work.

Thankfully she didn’t talk much after that. She seemed to respect his want for silence. A comfortable quiet ensued, well, besides the crickets and toads chirping.

“I need to get parts from home to fix this.” He stood up, pocketing his things. And before she could say goodbye he was halfway down the street. He didn’t turn around, but if he did he would’ve seen the disheartening expression on her face.

He turns the corner, making sure no one is in sight and blinks all the way to the town sign. He straightens his blazer after the jump with pride. He’s getting farther with every jump.

He started walking to the bus stop. Suddenly he felt like he got punched in the face. Well, more like he ran into a glass wall. But there was nothing there. He stood to his feet and reached his hand out. Blue ripples waved out from where his hand made contact with the invisible wall.

“What?...” He whispered. “No, no, no!” He backed up and shoulder-checked the forcefield. More blue ripples fan out.

**[They form the shape of an umbrella and the title card reads ‘The Umbrella Academy’.]**

His hands frantically patted the invisible wall as he walked, hoping to find an opening. It didn’t take him long to figure out he was in a dome as he watched the ripples go higher and higher as the curve.

He backed up and gritted his teeth. He tried blinking through it, but it only resulted in him smacking against it. “ **_Gah_ ** ! Fuck.” He held the bridge of his aching nose. He saw past the barrier to the lonely bus stop. The single lamppost flickering, taunting him as he pulled out his phone to call Luther.

Three tones played before he heard a robotic woman speak. “We’re sorry, the number you are trying to call cannot be reached-.” He hung up.

“Of course.” He said exasperatedly. Five backs up and runs his hand through his hair and paced. He tries to calm himself and think rationally. He blinks himself to the closest building. He looked around for anything else odd. He was definitely looking a little frazzled.

The clouds above him rumble with thunder and a drop of rain hit his head. More drops started to fall. He looks around the town for shelter. All was quite and there wasn’t anybody around, but he did notice a diner was open. Across the street from it was that nosy lady’s van and he definitely didn’t want to talk to her again.

He trots across the street with his hands covering his head. He slows down as he enters. It was cool in the diner, like someone had the air conditioner was blasting. It could also be the fact he was a little wet from the rain. The tiles were a black and white checker board pattern and the walls were a mint green. The cushions of the stools and booths were also green, but a shade or two darker.

“Hey, Little Buddy. How can I help ya?” A burly dark-skinned man called from behind the counter.

He let out a big sigh, “ _ **Sigh**_ , a coffee. Black.” He ran he fingers through his hair to push it out of his face. The guy tilted his head, but shrugged and poured him a coffee.

“Sure you won’t get the jitters, Son?” He raised an eyebrow coyly.

“I’ll be fine.” He said softly as he looked into his mug. He took a swig of the bitter liquid and tried to process what was going on.

**_Tick tock tick tock_**

Five looked up at the clock above the man’s head. A minute to midnight. Just as he had that thought the clock struck twelve.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air. The man took the mug back and before Five could protest he saw the coffee defying gravity as it goes back up into the pitcher the man held. Then the speed started to pick up. Patrons come in and out of the diner too quickly to really see what was going on. It looked like the world was being put in rewind. He rushed outside to witness cars driving backwards at mach speed. The clouds above dissipating rapidly, the puddles below drying up.

Then, all at once, everything stopped. Or at least put in normal speed. All was quiet once more. Five tried to steady his breathing.

“I knew you were different.” Five whips around at the familiar voice. (Name) smiles softly with relief. She stood next to a streetlight with her hands in her pockets.

“You’re suspiciously calm about this.” He squinted at her. “Do you know what’s going on?” His stance was hunched like a leering vulture.

“What, didn’t enjoy the show?” She tilted her head. Five was taken aback by that. His shock turned to a scowl.

“I don’t have time to be playing these childish games!” He shouted at her.

“Actually, you have more time than you think.” She replied with a smug grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He got closer to her, challenging her.

“I’ll tell you everything over dinner.” She gestured her head back to the diner. “Or is it breakfast?” She walked past him. He begrudgingly followed.

The man behind the counter looked up from what he was doing.“Evening, Miss.” He nodded to her, then his eyes landed on five. “Hey there, Little Buddy. How can I help ya?” A sense of Dèjá Vu over took Five.

Since he was visibly confused (Name) stepped in. “Just getting some dinner.”

“Alright, can I start you two off with some drinks?” He cheerfully asked.

“A coffee, black.” Five simply repeated what he said before.

“Sure you won’t get the jitters, Son?” He said, already pouring it into his mug.

“I’m sure.” He said while glancing at the young woman in his peripheral.

“I’ll just have a soda. Any kind.” She shrugged.

“Got it.” He grabbed a hose from under the counter and poured her a cup. “Anything to eat?”

“I’ll have some pancakes.” She said cheerily.

“Nothing for me.” Five said, just wanting the conversation to be over.

After she got her pancakes and paid. They both took a booth seat across from each other, near the window.

“So, to start off: we’re in a time-loop.” She said nonchalantly.

“‘A time-loop’.” He repeated.

“Yeah, the rules are a little finicky, but they go like this: at midnight everything resets except for me. Well, us. Everything that got moved will return to where it was, unless if it’s on our person. If you get hurt it’ll be healed at midnight. I’ve even died a bunch, so ya don’t gotta worry about that.” He eyed her at that last comment. “ What? I got better.” She shrugged. Five massages his temples in frustration and confusion.

“Okay, lets go over some things. You said I was ‘different’. Different how?”

“I’ve been through this day thousands of times, but I’ve never seen  you before. So, I wanna know why The Reset doesn’t affect you like it does everyone else.”

“Temporal manipulation is my specialty. Not surprising I could access this place. Could also be why ‘The Reset’ doesn’t affect me.” He speculated. He watched her as she happily poured syrup on her pancakes. “You seem... happy despite being trapped in a nightmare.” He said cautiously.

“I’m just glad to have new conversations with someone. As condescending as they are.” She muttered the last part, most likely referring to before. She reminded him of Klaus, but sober. Always there with a quip instead of a useful idea. “You’re pretty feisty, Kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” He growled at her. She lifted her head from her food to look at him. “I’m a near 60 year old assassin time-traveler and I have done things you can’t even imagine.” He practically bared his teeth at her.

“So, you’re really an old man?” She asked, Five just nodded. “Weird. I was abducted by aliens once.” She swallowed a mouthful. He gave her a bewildered look. “And I met Bigfoot, well, one of them. He was cool.”

“Are you mocking me?” He was both offended and taken aback.

“Not at all. That stuff really happened to me, but nobody believes me.” She looked off to the side with a weak smile.

“But you expect me to?” He scoffed.

“I mean, look where I ended up.” She waved her hand around. “In a time-loop that only I remember is a time-loop having dinner with a grumpy, time-traveling man-child.” Can’t exactly fault her logic, but can’t exactly believe her either. But there is one thing he is certain of. She probably knew this town better than anyone. If he was going to fix his anomaly radar quickly, he was going to need help.

“If you help me find what I need to fix this,” He pulled out the broken device. “I’ll find away to stop the time-loop.” He saw her smile drop for a split second before regaining it like nothing happened.

“Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s make like a leaf and tree outta here.” She grins as she gets up from the table. He has a feeling he’s going to be stuck with this idiot for a while.


	2. Part 2

(Name) left the diner almost as fast as his blink. He took a big gulp of his coffee and followed her out the door. The nighttime air felt a little warmer than in the diner. Five picked up his pace to catch up to (Name). As soon as he got next to her he fell into a comfortable stride.

“When does Mo’s place open?” Five said, wanting to get this show on the road.

“Not ‘til 7:00 a.m., so we got some time.” She said as she marched forward.

“Then why did we leave the diner?” Annoyance was practically an accent for him now.

“I’m gonna give you a tour, of course.” She facetiously said.

“I don’t need a tour;” He blinks to in front of her, stopping her. “I need to find something like this.” He pulls out the tiny bulb-tube thing.

“Whoa.” She stares at him wide-eyed. Maybe she’s seen this before. Maybe he’ll finally get somewhere. “Do that again.” She smiles. Aaaand there it goes. He forgot she doesn’t know about his powers.

“Can you just tell me where I can find another one of these?” He said through gritted teeth. He tried his best to keep a level tone, but he hated every second he spends in (Name)’s presence.

“I’ll tell you if you do that  _** whoosh ** _ thing again.” She said impishly. Five is completely not in the mood to indulge that request. He didn’t say anything, just narrowed his ice-cold eyes. “If you wanna know anything, you gotta give me something first. And I guarantee I have more patience than you.” Her smile was much more sly now.

He sighs then blinks behind her. She whips around and laughs a bit. He gave a sardonic bow. “Now answer my question before I lose what little restraint I have left.”

“Well, I can definitely see the old man in you.” She whispered under her breath, but Five still caught it. “Truth is, I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

He just stared at her with his mouth open for a few seconds, “You have got to be the most useless, most asinine, most flippant person I’ve had the displeasure of meeting.” He spat his words out like venom.

“Yeah, but you’re stuck with me now.” She has her arms wide as she gestured around. “Welcome to the Town of Braeburn. Home of apples, apples, and a boring day that never ends.” She jeered.

“ I won’t be here long because  I’mgetting out. With or without your help.” He growled out the last few words bitterly.

“And I root for you; I really do. I’m just saying you should get familiar with this place. It’s your new home, after all.” As much as he hated to admit it, she was right about one thing. He’s stuck here for now and the faster he can scour this place of spare parts, the faster he can get out. Not only that, she’s the only other person aware of the time-loop and knows the most about it.

“Fine!  Fine. I’ll go along on your ‘tour’ if you answer any and all questions I have.” He comprised. “Truthfully.” Five added as a warning

“Deal.” She started to walk in the direction she was before. Five glared at her before he followed next to her.

“Alright. Firstly, I noticed that there was some sort of dome encompassing this town. What do you know about it?”

“Well, I know it’s part of why the time-loop exists. I don’t know what it’s made of. I’ve tried everything to break it, throwing rocks at it, shooting a gun at it, ramming my van into it. Nothing.” She listed off. “I even tried going under it, no dice.”

“Truly you are the MacGyver of our generation.” He said plainly.

“Anyway, this is what I call ‘The Inner Circle’.” She ignored his comment and showed him around. “It’s where most of the businesses are. Mo’s, the grocery store, and the hospital is across the way.” She pointed across the park. He looked in that direction and took in the sight of the quaint park. It was well cared for what with the trimmed hedges and freshly painted fence. He also noticed in the center there was a fountain. It was pretty plain-looking except for the clock in the center. It was mounted on a pole and had four faces. Each of the faces glowed a soft yellow color, allowing him to see the numbers and clock hands.

“The Outer Circle is where people’s homes are. And outside that is where the orchards are.” She continued down the cobble stone path until it led to asphalt again.

There was and old school house they walked past. It looked like a chapel was renovated into a class room. How many people even live here? “And right here is where I once stabbed myself in the throat in front of some school kids.” She mimed the motion of stabbing herself in the neck. “They screamed and cried as they ran away.” She chuckled lightly at the memory.

“Charming.” He said flatly. “So, are you just being a nuisance to these people?” He raised an eye brown at her.

“Eh, not like they’ll remember it.” She shrugged.

“When the day resets, is there anything odd that happens?” He tried to stay on topic.

“Like I said, anything on me stays the same. If I took a spoon and bent it and kept it in my pocket, it’ll stay bent. But if I then leave it on the ground, at midnight it’ll go back to where I first got it, good as new.” She explained. “It’s kinda weird because anything that happens to  me will reset no matter what.” Five nodded in understanding.

They walk further down the road until a building with a marquee over-hang came into view. “This is the movie theater where they play movies that have been out for years.” She showed him the building with the letter board reading ‘Iron Man 3’.

“That’s really stupid.” He said bluntly.

“I know. Isn’t it great?” She says casually. He watches her with wary eyes. He is resigned to his fate of this ‘tour’, but something else had been on his mind. There’s something about her; he can tell she’s hiding something. Thing is, he’s pretty sure she’s telling the truth when she answers his questions. It just seems like she’s not telling the  whole truth.

They end up at her van again which is parked on the side of the road next to the orchard. Then he remembered something. “Wasn’t this parked close to the diner?”

“It was, but then the reset happened. This is just where it always ends up.” She explained. “Word of advice: don’t be in any cars when midnight hits. Worst. Roller coaster. Ever.” She slid the door open. “You can search my van for one of those thingies.” He just rolled his eyes.

“Take this seriously.” He hopped in, looking for any electronics that might be of use. She stayed on the outside and leaned on the door. He didn’t noticed her smile drop. “Don’t you want to get out?” Her fists balled her sleeves into her fists. He rummaged around some more before adding, “Do you not understand the gravity of the situation?” Something in her snapped at his last comment.

“Spare me the lecture, Peter Pan.” Her tone was even and held no cheer like it did before.

“Excuse me?” Five stared daggers at her over his shoulder for the nickname.

“I’m just trying to add some humor to things. I’ve been in this time-loop for fuck knows how long. You think I don’t want out?” Her tone became more serious as she pushed herself off the door. Five said nothing as she started to rant. “Do you know what it’s like to live the same day over and over and  over again? It fucking sucks! I’ve tried everything I can think of to get out and you come waltzing in here like ya know everything. Telling me I didn’t try hard enough. There  is no getting out. Go ahead and try, I insist. Because I’ve already given up.” He didn’t expect this from his ludic companion. Five just stared at her with bewilderment. It seems when she looked at him she realized what she said. A look of embarrassment took over her face and she’s sits in the doorway with her back to him. Five sighs and sits next to her. He felt the familiar pang of despair in his chest at her words. He knows all too well what being trapped is like.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to feel like that for so long.” He kept his voice low and calm. “I really am, but I need to get back to my family and I need your help.” He spoke with compassion and understanding. He wasn’t really looking at the situation from her point of view before.

She took a moment before asking, “Do you really think you can stop the time-loop?” She looked at him with desperate, pleading eyes. He took a breath and pondered that.

“Well, I don’t know yet, but I’ll try.” She nodded, glancing at her lap. There was a question on the top of his tongue he had to ask. “How long have you been stuck like this?” He knows what years of isolation can do to the mind.

“Dunno, didn’t keep track.” She shrugged without meeting his gaze. “Didn’t see the point if I was never gonna get out.”

“Do you even know how old you are?” He leaned in and tried to keep the shock out of his voice. He didn’t want to pry too much, but he was curious.

“No.” She said defeatedly. There was a heavy pause before she continued. “Sorry if I acted a little... erratic. It’s just...  I haven’t spoken to a new person in such a long time.” Her voice was being to become raspy.

“I know the feeling.” Five looked at his hands. There was a long silence between the two, both just staring at the ground. Until Five spoke again. “Ya know, I was stuck in an apocalypse for most of my life.” She turned her head to him. He kept his gaze straight ahead. “I got a little too cocky one day. I wanted to try time-travel. He said I wasn’t ready, but I didn’t listen. I wanted to prove something to my father or maybe to myself. Then I got stuck in the future where I found the bodies of my siblings, they were older, but it was definitely them.” His voice became more sullen at the memory.

“Can you tell me more?” She asked. He turned to meet her gaze. Her face wasn’t twisted into a Cheshire grin like it had all night. It was simpler, a neutral expression with curious eyes.

“Well, I don’t see the harm.” He smiled softly as he relented.

He proceeded to tell her everything up until this point. Five was always one to keep his cards close to his chest, but in this instance he didn’t care. 

“Wow, and here I thought I had it bad.” She gave a weak grin. He huffed with agreement. “You should sleep.”

“Why? I don’t feel tired.” He tilted his head.

“Yeah, I know. The Reset will do that, but trust me. Not sleeping will make you go crazy. Your brain needs to turn off once in a while.” She stood up in the van. “You can take my bed. I’ll sleep in the front seat.” She thumbed over time the bed in the back.

“I’m not taking your bed from you.” He tried to refuse her offer.

“Wasn’t asking. After everything you told me, you deserve to sleep somewhere comfortable for a while.” She said over her shoulder as she went under the blanket that divided the front seats from the back.

He stood up and closed the sliding door and took in his surroundings. The Christmas lights were dim, but added soft colors to the interior. He looked at the plush comforter in front of him. He slipped off his shoes and blazer. He also took off his tie, but left his vest on. He crawled on top, it was soft, but firm enough to not feel like he’s drowning.

He gets under the covers and looks up. The sunroof having him a view of the stars above. Stars have always been a comfort to him. They helped him navigate when he was in the apocalypse. Without light pollution he got to see them all. They were one of the only beautiful things left in the world. No matter what time he’s in, they are a constant.

Five let out a big sigh through his nose and closed his eyes.


	3. Part 3

Five slept on his side with the blanket up to his nose. The sun from the window above was hurting his eyes. His face scrunches up before his eyes open.   


The first thing he sees is (Name) holding his blazer with one hand and turning over the broken bulb in her other. Her face was neutral, stoic as she analyzed it.

“What’re you doing?” His voice made her jump a bit. She dropped his blazer and caught the bulb in her fist.

“Oh, uh, did I wake you?” She asked instead of answering.

“No, the sun did.” He sat up and tossed the covers off himself. “What time is it?” He asked as he looked at the sun that was directly above him.

“Almost noon.” She answered with a smile. “The next day.” She added with a smirk.

“The next day?!” He exclaimed. He slept for over 24 hours? “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Ya seemed tired.” She shrugged.

He shook his head and got himself out of bed, swiping up his blazer and tie. “We should go to the hardware store and see if they have what I need.” He draped the tie around his neck and put on his blazer. The radar was still in his pocket, but (Name) had the bulb.

“Why do you have that?” He nodded his head to her hand as his hands were busy tying his tie.

“Oh, I was just looking closer at it. To remember what it looks like in case I come across another.” She explained. He raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop. He slid the door open and stepped out.

He fixed his hair and stretched out. (Name) stepped out and slid the door closed and he turned to her. He noticed her change in demeanor from yesterday. She’s much calmer now and it seems her mind is wandering elsewhere. Maybe this is just how she normally acts? After all, she said she was being erratic because it’s been a while since she had someone new to talk to. He couldn’t help but remember the day he met The Handler.

He shook his head from the thoughts and spoke. “Let’s head to Mo’s and see what we can find.” He suggested. She nodded and then they started walking towards town.

They walked side by side down the street. Five took in his surroundings. People were walking around, making the town feel alive. Last night he could’ve mistaken it for a ghost town.

People now walk the sidewalks with strollers or dogs. A few cars pass by and he noticed one ran a red light. ‘Ran’ is a strong word when you’re going 25 miles per hour. Nevertheless he saw it, but when he really looked at the traffic light he saw that they were all red. It must be broken and been broken for a while if the people drive through it without hesitation.

They make it to the hardware store. ‘Mo’s Fix It’ is on a sign in yellow bolded letters with a green background.

_** Bring-ting  ** _

A small bell rang above the door when it was opened. Five walked in ahead of (Name) and scoped out the wares. It was a small store with only three aisles separated by wooden shelves.

Along the back wall Five spotted bulbs in hard plastic packaging. He made a b-line for them. (Name) couldn’t help but find amusement in his one-track mind.

He was searching the plastic packs for something useful when a voice interrupted him. “What’re you looking for, Little Man?” A young fair skinned woman asked. She had fire red hair tied in a ponytail. 

Before he could speak, (Name) swung her arm over his shoulders and answered. “We need something like this for a school project.” She pulled out the broken bulb for the woman. Five would never admit it, but he flinched when she threw her arm on him. He also despised her excuse for why they were here; it wasn’t even necessary. (Name) could practically feel him seething as he contains himself, but she continued to wear a smug smile.

The red head adjusted her glasses as she looked closer at it. “ ** _Hm_** , I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that before.”

“Do you know any place we could find one?” He asked as he shrugs (Name)’s arm off him.

“Sorry, I don’t.” She was very apologetic. Five simply walked out of the store. (Name) stood there with the woman for a moment longer.

“Uh,... bye, Cherie.” She put on a smile and waved to the girl as she followed Five out.

“Wait, how do you know my-?” (Name) didn’t hear the rest of the question before she left. She trotted down the street to catch up with him.

“For someone who’s got legs like a pigeon you sure do walk fast.” She chuckled lightly.

“Please don’t start.” Despite using ‘please’ it was not a polite request. “Of course they didn’t have it. Why would it be that easy?” He muttered to himself.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It allowed Five time to calm from his self-induced irritation. That’s when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked over at a small plot of land surrounded by a chain-linked fence. It was filled with junk and trash and there was a small shack off to one side.

“That junkyard over there.” He got her attention and nodded his head in its general direction. “Does it have any old tech like: TVs, radios, or microwaves?”

“Wait, you want to search  there?” Her demeanor changed to one of apprehension.

“Yes, that’s not going to be a problem, is it?” He tilted his head.

“No, no, it’s just... that’s Old Man Jacob’s place. He isn’t exactly  warm to visitors.” She warned. He eyes her suspiciously.

“What’s with you?” He questioned.

“What do ya mean?” Her confusion was genuine.

“Yesterday you couldn’t wait to drag me all over this town. Now you’re acting cagey and evasive?” He crossed his arms. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Heh, there’s a lot I don’t tell you.” She weakly jested. She could tell he wasn’t amused. “I just got something on my mind is all.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

His stance relaxed a bit as he sighs out, “Do you want to talk about it?” She raised her head in surprise. She didn’t expect little impatient Five to say that. She met his eyes, they were intimidating for sure, but they were also kind. She didn’t realize just how pretty they were.

She quickly got rid of that thought and decided to respond to his question instead. “What would you do if you couldn’t get out?” Her voice was slow and thoughtful.

“That’s what’s been on your mind?” He let his arms fall to his side. She nodded. Again, he didn’t think that was the whole truth. Five thought for a moment before saying, “That’s not something I want to think about.” He swiftly turns around. “C’mon. We’ve got work to do.” He marches on ahead.

Once they reach the locked gates (Name) gives Five a worried glance from the corner of her eye. It seems his hunch was right; that wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

“I’ll get in, look around, and get out.” He said to set her mind at ease for whatever’s plaguing it.

“Wait-.” She said after he blinked away. She sighs as her shoulders sag. She looked in past the gate to see if she could spot him.

She looks to the left and right of the familiar fence. When are things in this town not familiar? She nonchalantly walks to the right by the fence a little ways from the gate. By one of the poles, where it meets the fence, has rusted to the point that it’s easily breakable. And that’s what she did; she pushed against it so it broke off from the pole and she slipped in. She quickly dusted the rusty bits from her clothes and started her search for Five.

Meanwhile Five was preoccupied by his search. He kept his steps light to make as little sound as possible, despite being in the open in broad daylight.

Five spotted a pile of old electronics. He picked up a HAM radio and pried off the loose side. He scanned the guts before scoffing and tossing it away. This action repeated a few more times with a few more devices. Then there’s an old box TV with the glass broken. He looks inside and finds exactly what he needs. An unbroken bulb! Finally.

“Yes.” He quietly celebrated. Just before he grabs it a dog bites his arm and drags him back. Pain instantly seared through his arm. Five stumbles a bit before he blinks out of the dog’s hold. “What the Hell?!” He gripped his bleeding arm. The dog snarled with blood-stained teeth. It didn’t look like any dog he’d seen before. It must be a mutt of every tough-looking dog out there.

(Name) heard Five yell out, but before she sprinted off to his location another voice sounded from behind.

“Who’s there?!” A high, raspy voice called out. (Name) spun around on her heel, knowing exactly who it is. A rail-thin man with a snow white beard down to his stomach held a two-barrel shotgun. He wore overalls and boots with... nothing else.

The gun is pointed directly at her. “Oh, hey there, stranger.” She smiled and waved.

Five grabs a busted golf club and swings it at the dog. Unfortunately it was smarter and stronger than he gave it credit for because it caught the club in its mouth. A game of tug-of-war started to play out and Five was losing. His grip slipped and the dog dropped it and lunges at him.

Five blinks behind the dog and it turns around, still enraged. “I can fight off trained assassins, but not a damn mutt?!” Five said, exasperated.

“What’s goin’ on here?” The man demand an answer from the young woman in a different part of the junkyard.

“Why you asking me? This is your place.” She stated.

“What? What’re ya? Stupid?” The old man is easily confused.

“No, I’m (Name). Who’re  you?” Her tone became accusing.

“Name’s Jacob. I own this here junkyard.” He said, irritated.

“Which part?”

“What’d’ya mean ‘which part’?”

“Do you own the junk or the yard?”

“Both, Missy.” 

“So you own everything in this yard?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you own yourself? If so does that make you the prisoner or the warden?” She asked innocently. Jacob just stood there, like he was having an existential crisis. “How can you throw away a garbage can? If you punch yourself and it hurt are you weak or strong?” She bombarded him with nonsensical queries.

Her distraction didn’t last long as Five blinks behind her. Jacob reacts on instinct and quick-draws and points the barrels at Five. Five sees the gun, but his energy is out. “Fuc-.” Five’s words were cut short by the blast. His small body falls to the ground.

...

....

.....

(Name)’s ears are ringing so loud she can’t hear anything else. The only thing she sees is someone who she’d call a ‘friend’ in the ground, bloody and unconscious.

“Is that a kid?!” Old Man Jacob exclaims in shock at what he’d done. But it was too muffled by the ringing to hear. (Name)’s heartbeat immediately doubles and her breathing became panicked. Dead. Is he dead? No, he can’t be. She just met him. She only just started talking to him. He can’t die! Please don’t let him die.

She scoops him up in her arms without a shred of hesitation and makes a mad dash to the opening in the fence. She pressed her back against it and walked backwards. The fence scraped up her back, but she didn’t care.

Once out she ran as fast as she possibly could to the hospital. She regretted looking down as she saw Five’s chest completely painted a dark red and getting darker by the second. She looked back up and saw the hospital so close.

She shoulder checks the door open and attention is immediately brought on the boy in her arms. Like a whirlwind he is whisked away on a gurney and she’s left dripping blood on the white tiled floor.

A nurse is trying to get her attention to see if she need medical assistance too. But the ringing in her ears persisted at she stares at the drops of blood on the floor. Her body felt heavy and sick and the shaking wouldn’t stop. If there is a God and they any shred of mercy, don’t let Five die.

Surgery. They said he needed surgery. She didn’t know what that shotgun blast did to his insides. Didn’t know how long he’d been in there for. Didn’t know much of anything.

Hours go by as she paces the waiting room floor, sits with a bouncing leg, or picks up a magazine just to put it down again. By this point the sun had set. Outside the window was dark except the clock face of the clock in the park. It taunted her with each passing minute of ignorance of his condition. She looked down at herself. She washed her hands, but she still can see his blood all over her clothes. Five’s blood and it was a lot. Maybe too much... That thought made her throat tighten, making it hard to swallow.

Finally a nurse comes to the waiting room. “Annie, is he okay?” (Name) stood up immediately.

“How do you know my name?” She blinked in surprise.

“Uh, lucky guess. Is he okay?” She repeated.

“Oh, um, yes. The boy’s in recovery.” After hearing that (Name) tried to find his room, but was stopped by Annie.

“Wait, he won’t wake up for a while still.” The nurse said. The disappointment was obvious on her face. “I’d like it if you could answer some questions for me. Just procedure.”

(Name) stood and thought for a moment before she sighed nodded.

Five wakes up in a hospital bed. He grunted in pain as he shifted. His whole chest felt like it was on fire. Not a big fire, just a little one. To a lesser extent his right arm hurt too. His eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights above him. He looked down at his body, he was in a hospital gown with a cheap blanket draped over him.

“Glad you’re awake.” (Name)’s voice calmly said beside him. He looked up at her. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in dried blood. “Looks like you got put in the kiddie wing. At least the pictures are nice.” She tried to lighten the mood. He looked around and noticed that there were pictures of cartoon animals painted along the walls.

“I brought you some coffee. ‘Though it’s a little cool now.” She held up a styrofoam cup. He tried to sit up again, but flintched. He fell on his back. Five uses the buttons to make the bed fold so he can sit up. “Does it hurt?” Her voice was soft and careful.

“It aches, but they probably gave me some painkillers. Besides, I’ve had worse.” He shrugged off her concerns.

“Really?” She tilted her head. Five took a moment to look down at himself before answering.

“No, this is pretty bad.” She couldn’t help but snicker at the unexpected comment. Five looked at her in thought for a moment. “Thought you said things would reset. That I would just come back to life. Why bring me here?” He had a stoic, but inquisitive expression. Her brief moment of levity was soon discarded. She stared at the clothes in her lap, his clothes, before sighing in defeat and reaching into her pocket. It seemed like she was dreading this moment.

“... Because of this.” She pulls out the broken bulb. Five tilted his head, not understanding. “It didn’t get repaired when I left it in my van. If it’s not on us, it should’ve been fixed.” She paused. “The things you brought here don’t get reset.” A grave silence befell them as Five realized what she was implying. He leaned back with a loud sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

He watched the florescent light flicker slightly and let the buzz ring in his ears. Neither of them said a word for a time. Then something came to his mind.

“You said one time that you‘d died before. How did it happen?” Five was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to be certain. He turned his head that rested on the pillow to face her. His eyes were serious, but calm. She didn’t look at him as she answered.

“I killed myself.” She said as if it were obvious. “Seventeen times.” She added under her breath. Five looked at her with sorrow and sympathy.

“Why?” He asked in the softest voice he could manage.

“ **_ Sigh _ ** , all my life I’ve had weird things happen to me. I don’t know why it was always me. Sure some people have one or two crazy things happen in their life, but it was all the time for me. I mean, statistically, there has to be someone out there who just happens to be in the right place at the right time all the time, right? I’m just really lucky. Or unlucky, depending on how you see it.” She paused before continuing. “Thing is, no one believed me when I told them. Do you know what it’s like to have outlandish things happen to on a weekly bases, but nobody believes you? Have everyone you know and love call you a liar and attention seeker? To be surrounded by people, but still feel so utterly alone?” She was getting worked up so she took a break to calm herself.

“I just wished that I could have one normal day. And I shouldn’t have because I got it. Over and over again. Seeing the faces of people who I’ve gotten know everything about look at me like a stranger. Forgetting me... On the outside no one ever listened to me, but in here they don’t even remember me.” She looked at him with watery eyes. “Heh, guess the joke was always on me.“ She looked down at her lap and played with his bloodied clothes. “I just wanted it to finally end.”

Five didn’t know what to say, so he placed his hand over hers. The apocalypse was awful and lonely, but he at least got to see tomorrow. To see the sun rise on a new day. To have his work continue and be built upon. He had hope. His thumb rubbed her knuckles as a small token of comfort.

“Hey, listen.” He leaned forward and whispered. “I’m going to get us both out of here, okay?” She sniffled as she looked into his determined eyes. “I swear.” He promised. She saw in his eyes a man who keeps his word. It made her chest tighten. She’ll admit, she didn’t really believe he could do anything about this situation before. But now, looking into his calculated gaze, she believed him.

(Name) nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Five let go of her hand after a moment and leaned back in the bed. She felt a bit disappointed at the loss of contact.

“Well, we got a few hours before midnight. Why don’t you tell me one of your stories?” He suggested with a smirk.

“Wait. Really?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I did tell you  my story. Seems only fair I hear yours.” He coyly explained. She stared at him dumbly before the biggest smile appeared on her face as she excitedly tried to find where to start. Five just sat back in his bed and listen to her story with a small, warm smile.

**[‘It’s Alright’ by Mother Mother plays]**

**[“Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~  
It’s alright  
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~**

**Oh, hey~  
I had a night, I had a day~  
I did one million stupid things~  
I said one billion stupid things~   
I’m not okay~**

**I got a baseball bat beside my bed~  
To fight off what’s inside my head~  
To fight off what’s behind my meds~  
I’m lonely, lost in pain~**

**It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
You’re not a monster, just a human who’s made a few mistakes~**

**It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
You’re not gruesome, just human who’s made a few mistakes~**

** It’s alright~  
** **Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~**  
**It’s okay~**  
 ** Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~”] **

He laughed at parts of her stories where something out of left field would happen. And it happened a lot in her stories.

** [“Goddamn~ **

**I throw a brick right through the window~**  
**My life ignored the signals~**  
 ** I am high and drunk on ego~   
Can’t see straight~ **

**So I just feel my way around~  
And I am touching, I am** **grabbing~**  
 **Everything I can’t be havin’~**  
 **I am broken down in shame~**

**It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
You’re not a demon, there’s a reason you behaved in that way~**

**It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day~**

**It’s alright~  
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~  
It’s okay~   
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~   
** **It’s alright~**  
** Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~”] **

He’d make a passing comment on her story and her face would light up and start telling it with more energy.

**[“I don’t wanna know who I am~  
‘Cause Heaven only knows what I’ll find~ **   
** I don’t wanna know I’m not capable of coming out alive~ **

**I don’t wanna see what’s inside~  
I think that I would rather be blind~   
I don’t wanna know I’m not capable, I’m. capable~**

**I’m alright, I’m okay, I’m alright, I’m okay~  
I’m not a monster, I’m a human and I made a few mistakes~**

**I’m alright, I’m okay, I’m alright, I’m okay~  
I’m not gruesome, just human and I’ve made a few...~”]**

She’d grab props around the room and uses them to emphasize certain aspects of the story.

She tripped over the cord to his heart monitor and it screamed loudly. She scrambled to plug it back in. Five couldn’t help but throw his head back and roar with laughter. He’s never laughed this boisterously in his life. It must be the pain medication, right? (Name) watched him in awe before breaking into a fit of laughter of her own.

**[“It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
You’re not a demon, there’s a reason you behaved in that way~**

**It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s okay~  
And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day~**

**It’s alright~  
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~   
It’s okay~   
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~   
It’s alright~   
Oh-ooh-ooh-ah~**

**And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day~**

**It’s alright”]**

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my tumblr: https://www.google.com/amp/s/gh0stw0rd.tumblr.com/post/173450699753/amp


End file.
